


Ma Belle Evangéline

by RemyTheFancyRat



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnny dies but it’s okay, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyTheFancyRat/pseuds/RemyTheFancyRat
Summary: Pony thinks about his late lover and how happy they were.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Ma Belle Evangéline

_ Look out, she lights up the sky.  _

Ponyboy sits on the porch, cradling a pack of cigarettes. The sky rests above him and the town around him. His face is, at the moment, nothing but a blank slate. There is no muscle movement to mimic any sort of emotion he may be feeling that second. His bare arms are decorated with small bumps as the wind picks up and makes contact with them. Pony can’t bring himself to react, however. Not when he feels so far away from everything this world contains, including the late night breeze.

_ Ma belle, Evangeline. _

He focused on the cigarette box he cradled in his open palm. He let the memories swarm his mind, leaving only the cigarette box to ground him to this world. Pony thought of his shy, bashful smile, and how it always felt like it was some sort of secret they shared when Johnny smiled. It was a smile that, no matter what, Pony would always end up returning as the warmth blossomed in his chest. Pony let his eyes flutter close as he imagined the feeling of Johnny's shaggy, dark hair. His shaggy dark hair that was always prickly, but still made it unbelievably effortless to get fingers tangled, and lost in for countless hours. 

_ So far above me, yet I know her heart belongs to only me. _

Pony could recall the exact rhythm Johnny's heart played to him on the frequent nights Pony would lay on his chest and listen to. The song, that was so breathtaking not even the world dare interrupt it as they lay under the night sky. Johnny's hands would always rest on Pony's back, circling slow and carefully. Johnny's voice, already quiet and timid, only raised above a whisper on this amicable night. His intent was never for Pony to hear his whisper, more so just to say it out loud, just to prove it true. Pony had heard his words anyway.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be as happy with someone else.”

A droplet slid down Ponyboy's cheek as he heard his lover's voice replay the words he had always held so close to his heart. Another as he allowed the whole scene to play out before him, imagining it as if it were repeating itself just for the sake of doing it. He thought of his voice, how mellow and consistent it was. Always staying the same tone, the same volume. It rarely had any change to it and Pony knew if it were anyone else, he’d berate them for being so plain in how they spoke. But not for Johnny. No, everything about Johnny wasn’t perfect, though Pony would argue that fact, but he was near perfect. Everything he was and everything he did was so himself, and genuine, that it made him better than perfect. 

Sometimes it all seemed so far away from Pony. He ate and played stupid pranks on anyone he pleased, he cried over bad grades and constantly ran his mouth. The hurt never went away, not fully, but it did dull. While it dulled, it was smoothly ignored day to day.

On other nights though, when the sky is a duplicate of what it was just a few months ago, the same sky that he and Johnny spent their night staring at, Pony lost it. The pain was no longer receded, instead, coming forward in intense flashes and leaving an ache in Ponys chest. A longing, for someone he was no longer allowed to have. A hole in his life, constant and unforgettable. A desire to feel the same peace and content Johnny never failed to grant.

_ You’re my queen of the night, so still, so bright. _

They never once talked about the stars. It was only something to admire, to adore. There wasn’t any love for the stars that they shared, nothing to cement any tradition in place except for the fact it was always there, no matter where they went. There was no real reason for Ponyboy to imagine Johnny out there in the night sky, and yet, as his gaze flicks to the looming sky above, he feels the same rush of affection solely given to Johnny. A rush of affection that was meant to be long forgotten but showed up anyways, followed by a settling peace in the air, if only for a fleeting moment.

_ That someone as beautiful as she could love, someone, like me. _

As Ponyboy made his way off the porch, onto the cold grass, he shoved the cigarettes into his pant pockets. He laid himself down on the grass, clasping his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

Johnny Cade was the sweetest kid he knew. He was sweet, patient, and gentle. He was an absolute angel and each day, or rather most days, Pony thanked the universe for the mercy it gave him when it had the two boys cross paths. Johnny was his everything, and everyone knew it. He could handle him at his worst and gently bring him down from his best. When Pony was on cloud nine about acing some exam, Johnny made sure the high wouldn’t be followed by a crash, reminding Pony it was just one exam while still making sure Pony knew just how proud he was. When Ponyboy was being an insolent brat, Johnny was able to make him see the error of what he was doing without angering him more. If Pony was upset, Johnny could always make him smile, or at the least stay by his side until he was better. They were each other’s everything, the ying to the yang, the smoke to a high. 

Johnny was an angel, and nearly every day Pony wonders he ever did to deserve someone so lovely, even if it wasn’t for long.

_ Love always finds a way, it’s true. _

No matter what happened to the two of them, or what happened between them, they always stuck together. They were nothing but true to each other and at the end of the day, their love was all they needed to keep going. As cheesy as it was, as cheesy as it is, Pony relished the fact that he was the reason an angel would continue to stay and bless the world with each bashful smile given.

_ And I love you, Evangeline. _

Every night, or evening, before the two boys parted ways or let their consciousness fade, they’d always reassure each other of their affections. Though Johnny was gone, Pony felt the need to uphold the tradition anyway. He whispered it to the sky, to the brightest star he could find. Call him crazy, but he swears the sky whispers the sentiment right back to him, letting a peaceful glow engulf Pony for the night.

The stars shimmer and shine, their own creative form at a dance, and for once in the quiet of the night, all is right.

_ Look out, she lights up the sky. _

Ponys lips tilt upwards, if only by a smidge, at the way the stars twinkled. He smiled at the way that even dead, Johnny knew how to get a smile out of the younger boy. Pony lets his eyes droop and his arms find their resting place on his chest.

One day, he thinks to himself, one day Pony would join him up there. Join him in the sky, hand in hand, where there’s no socs or greasers, just people working together to light up the sky. He’ll join him up in the sky and together they’ll dance and they’ll laugh together, just like they used to. One day, they’ll be together again. And they’ll be happy, truly happy. He just knows it.

_ I love you, Evangeline. _

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting here.


End file.
